A Heavy Situation
by PlatinumPlayer
Summary: Shortly after being cursed, Ranma leaves his father to find a cure. Unfortunately he is forcefully enrolled as a student in Academy City and what's worse, his curse is removed by an unexpected encounter, but he's still female, what gives?


A Heavy Situation

Descalimer: i do not own any characters from Ranma 1/2 or Toaru Majutsu no Index and Toaru Kagaku no Railgun. All belong to their respective creators and licence holders.

AN: This is a cross between Ranma 1/2 and Toaru Majutsu no Index/Toaru Kagaku no Railgun. The story centers around Ranma and most likely the rest of the Ranma cast, but takes place inside Academy City. Ranma will soon discover truths about her past, as well as an special ability that is destined to make her a level 5, though she's going to have to learn she even has it first and then learn to control it. There is no planed pairing atm, might become a harem fic.

Please read and Review

Chapter: One

"I am a guy!" Ranma cried throwing an anger filled kick for her father's head.

"If that's true, then why are you acting like a girl!" Genma retorted easily leaning his head aside the attack and delivering a counter blow to his distracted son.

"ugh!" Ranma growled skidding back several meters on her heels, arms raised in a cross block that absorbed the blow. "Maybe because I'm cursed to look like one, you stupid old man!" Ranma filled with a sudden spike of rage leapt forward and exchanged several blurring blows with Genma till one finally evaded his defences and sent him flying backwards into a tree.

"Ha! Take that." Ranma gloated as Genma drunkenly shifted forward from the wall but recovered in almost an instant.

"Is this the way you treat your own father?" Genma stood tall fist raised and shaking, staring up at the sky as tears of sadness poured down his cheeks like waterfalls. "A father that has provided everything for you, trained you, sacrificed... muph!" Genma was once more cut off as Ranma planted her foot square in his face and kept it there.

"Save it for someone who cares old man. I've heard enough." Ranma sighed dryly causing Genma's forehead to twitch as blood veins bulged from rising blood pressure. In moments the exchange of fists continued with renewed vigour.

"I don't see why we have to go to meet this old friend of yours instead of trying to find a cure!" Ranma complained loudly as she and her father bounced off of tree branch and ground, dancing about in a impressive display of martial arts.

"Because it's a matter of family honour!" Genma announced.

"Family honour? Ha! like I'm going to believe that." Ranma glared throwing a strong kick but blinked as her father vanished from view only to reappear behind with a haymaker, rocketing her into the ground.

"This is not a discussion, we will go see my old friend and then we will find a cure." Genma preached holding his fist high in triumph, if he had not closed his eyes he would have noticed Ranma was not out for the count just yet.

"And this is my answer to that!" Ranma roared as Genma's eyes boggled open just in time to watch Ranma deliver both her feet directly into his face putting every ounce of weight from her body into the blow. It had the effect of launching Genma backwards spiralling through the air till his head crashed through the back of a large sign, sticking out the other side with a dizzying fainted expression. His head replacing that of a toddler in a stroller, the sign advertising to play safe while in the park.

"Humph! I'll just find a cure on my own then." Ranma huffed dusting herself off and slipped her hiking pack back on, in her girl form it was nearly as big as her. Grumbling she stomped off right past her knocked out father and the small crowd of kids that pointed and gawked at Genma laughing and drawing doddle's on his face.

Before Ranma even made it out of the park she found her path impeded by a metallic cylinder, it was strange because it hadn't been there before. Narrowing her eyes Ranma decided to walk to the left to avoid it but surprise surprise, it suddenly shifted to the left as well blocking her path. She tried moving right and found the same result. Growing frustrated she leapt back and forth causing the cylinder thing to zoom franticly to keep up threatening to topple over with how quickly it changed direction, but somehow it stayed upright.

"What the hell are you and what do you want!" Ranma planted a foot in the ground and pointed at the oddity with weary acquisition.

"Ranma Saotome?" A mechanical voice questioned as the cylinder stared at her.

"Ugh, yea? Who wants to know?" Raman's pointing finger went lip perplexed that the metallic thing spoke, and knew her name.

"I am a messenger from Academy City. Congratulations your scholarship has recently been activated and I am to inform you your attendance is mandatory."

"Academy what? Attendance?" Ranma made a face not understanding what the mobile pylon meant.

"Academy city is the world's center for learning and education including the development and study of espiers, individuals with physic abilities. You have been granted scholarship to attend, attendance is mandatory." The pylon attempted to explain further but Ranma wore a dry expression of none-comprehension.

"Right." Ranma finally lowered her arm, stared at the pylon a moment, then decided to walk past, not blocked this time.

"Attendance is mandatory." The pylon repeated, from behind turning towards her. Ranma ignored it and began muttering about stalking mobile garbage cans. "Please allow me to direct you to academy city." The pylon spoke and Ranma gave a startled cry as she was tasered by the machine. Quickly it zoomed forward to catch Ranma as she slumped forward atop it. With little effort it revved up and zoomed off at ridicules speed carrying an unconscious Ranma with it.

"Mommy, that garbage can just kidnapped a girl!" A child complained to his mother who curtly told the child not to stare.

Ranma began to wake just moments before the drone carrying her reached its destination, were upon it stopped in an instant from its reckless top speed. Ranma blinked as she tumbled through the air to smack painfully into a wall upside down. Groaning she slid down the wall and fell sideways sitting up, thankful her hiking backpack had cushioned the blow.

"Welcome to academy city, have a nice day." The drone spoke and tilted forward in some mockery of a bow before turning and zooming off.

"Hey come back you tin can, I'm going to kick your ass!" Ranma shouted leaping to her feet to give chance but immediately hissed and bent forward like an old man rubbing her lower back. The backpack had not cushioned her from all the damage. By the time she soothed the ache away she finally took in her surroundings and gawked.

"Where the hell am I!" Ranma shouted staring up at all the shiny sky scrapers and utopian style walkways and streets. The place didn't only smell clean, it felt clean. She didn't see a speck of dirt anywhere but in the nearby garden. If that wasn't surprising enough looking around the area she saw dozens of similar drones like the one that brought her here, idly humming about and apparently sweeping the walkways and collecting litter.

"Are you in need of assistance?" A familiar voice questioned and Ranma leapt back, hands raised defensively for combat as she narrowed her eyes untrustingly at a drone that appeared beside her.

"You again?" Ranma's eye twitched and was ready to leap for revenge.

"Pardon, this unit has not greeted you before." The drone responded quickly.

"You didn't bring me here?" Ranma relaxed slightly questioning the drone.

"No." The drone replied then paused a moment making processing sounds. "Drone 4421 was responsible for your escort. Are you in need of assistance?"

"4421 huh?" Ranma glared ahead at nothing in particular, she was going to remember that. Then she looked back down at the drone before her. "Yea, where the hell am I?"

"You are currently just inside the south entrance of district 13. Its primary function is to house Kindergarten through primary school for all of Academy City's residence. It was originally founded by..." The done began a long explanation but Ranma cut it off.

"Ok, ok I get it. So I'm in this 'Academy City'?" Ranma frowned.

"Correct." The drone answered, then bowed. "Is there anything else I may assist you with?"

"Know where I can find hot water?" Ranma decided it couldn't hurt to ask. The drone calculated for a moment before replying.

"Yes, this unit will guide you to hot water." The drone announced then turned and began to hum along with Ranma following in its wake. Along the way she continued to ask questioned and received informative answers, often far more informative then what she wanted.

"Look I don't care about the history of curses, I just want to know if there's anyone 'round here that can cure them!" Ranma growled annoyed at the drone ringing his hair dry of the hot water he had just splashed himself with. The water had come from a lunch van parked on the side of the street selling pastries and coffee to the general public who bustled up and down the street. Ranma had ducked into a quiet alley before changing back to his male form however.

"Searching... searching..." The drone toned and made more processing sounds till a sudden soft ding was heard. "This unit was unable to find relevant data, unable to answer quarry. Suggest contacting administration and seek further assistance."

"Administration? Where's that?"

"This unit will guide you." The drone hummed off and Ranma shrugged giving chase. It was about half an hour later Ranma was forced to stop following due to the drones unfortunate death courtesy of a stray... lightning bolt? The drone had be struck by lightning and several panels on it exploded open expelling smoke before it toppled forward unresponsive.

"You think I'm going to go easy on you just because you won't fight back!" A high spirited girl cried catching Ranma's eye as she extended a hand releasing another storm of lightning strait at a raggedy haired boy who looked both afraid and exasperated. Before Ranma could react to help, the boy raised his right hand and the lightning seemed to explode vanishing without harming him.

"Hey, there's no reason for us to fight..." The boy raised both hands pleadingly trying to avoid continued conflict but the girl wasn't hearing any of it. Growling the petite short haired girl bristled as electricity arced around her building with her temper.

Ranma to say the least was quite perplexed at the sight but his martial artist instincts were kicking in to overdrive. The boy was clearly out matched here, being skinny and weak looking and facing a lightning charged tantrum fuelled girl, it was clear he needed help. Without hesitation Ranma decided to make himself known, besides he had to avenge the drone that had been helping him and all that.

"Hey you want to fight someone, fight me." Ranma leapt into the battle, standing between the boy and the girl, thumbing at himself with a hard expression. He had no intention of hitting a girl, but he wasn't willing to just stand idly by and see the boy hurt.

"Hey, hey!" The boy behind him looked startled. "I don't need help, really. You really shouldn't get involved."

"Huh?" The girl looked confused by Ranma's appearance then annoyed. "Who are you?"

"I'm not going to let you pick on the weak. If you want to fight someone strong then fight me." Ranma stoically replied and the boy behind him sighed loudly.

"Look, I really don't need your help. You should really go while you can..."

"Strong?" The girl raised a brow. "I don't recognize you, you're not even a level four. Whatever, get out of the way or you're going to get hurt!" The girl cried her electricity sparking brighter, in an instant snaking towards Ranma and the boy. Ranma was fully intent on absorbing the attack before countering but was surprised to watch the boy push in front of him and once more raise his right hand exploding the electric shockwave from existence.

"I can handle this you should just step back and..." The boy had pushed his right hand back pressing it to Ranma to encourage him to stay out of the situation. He however was surprised to feel a familiar sensation of dispelled magic, and wondered why the hard chest of the boy suddenly exploded outwards filling his palm with a soft silky warmth.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, to stare at Ranma who had reverted into a girl. Ranma on her part was more stunned then them, she had felt a strange shiver wash over her from the boys touch and then she was in female form, without the aid of cold water. Blinking she looked down at her chest were the boy griped one of her breasts in a rather firm manner.

"What that hell did you just do?" Ranma growled shoulders trembling with building anger. The boy gawked and backpedalled, pulling his hand away as if it had just burst into flames.

"I didn't mean, it wasn't my fault... You're a girl!" The boy stammered dumbly and it only enraged Ranma more.

"I'm a guy!" Ranma shouted marching up to the backpedalling boy and fisted her hand in the front of his shirt pulling him intimidating towards her. "Now tell me what the hell you just did to me! Why aren't I wet?"

"W..wet?" The boy stammered with a very uncomfortable expression clearly taking the words in the wrong direction.

"I only get turned into a girl when I get wet with cold water." Ranma growled face inches from the boys promising death. "And I'm not wet, so what the hell did you do to me?"

"Splashed with..." The boys eyes cleared his expression hardening. "You had a magic spell cast on you?"

"Yea, a curse." Ranma blinked a little surprised at how quick the boy understood. "I change genders depending on if I'm splashed with hot or cold water. But I never changed before without water, what did you do?"

"Um well..." The boy rubbed the back of his head, a little surprised at the explanation of the curse. "I guess I kind of destroyed that magic. Your no longer cursed."

"Huh?" Ranma looked down at herself, yep still female. "But I'm a guy!" Ranma snapped and released the boy long enough to grab her Chinese's shirt and tear it open exposing her breasts. "Do theses look like they belong on a guy to you!"

"N..no." The boy immediately reddened and stammered waving his hands defensively at Ranma's clearly hateful glare.

"If you removed the curse why am I a girl?" Ranma demanded stomping closer once more, letting her shirt fall closed but not re-buttoned.

"I..I don't know!" The boy backpedalled continually to stay ahead of Ranma's advance. "If the curse changed your gender then you should be your original gender now!"

"What if you just locked my in my cursed form!" Ranma cried as the panicked thought struck him, the only explanation he could come up with.

"It doesn't work like that!" The boy stammered further and found a wall at his back and Ranma raging in front of him. "All the magic that surrounded you is gone, there's no way it's the curse that's making you a girl now!"

"You expect me to believe that!" Ranma demanded and couldn't hold back now. Pulling an arm back she threw it at the boy who ducked away in the nick of time, the wall however was not so lucky. Her first send a spider web of cracks through it and left a sizeable fist crater. She turned towards the boy who rapidly retreated.

"Come back here, we aren't finished!" Ranma leapt after the boy was stopped dead as a beam of light passed in front of her, barley a moment later a shockwave of air collided with her propelling her backwards. Recovering in an instant she gawked at the burning grove dug in the street, her eyes following it to its source where the short haired spirited girl stood with a sour expression.

"Have you two forgotten about something?" The girl growled eyes twitching, both Ranma and the boy stared at the girl with matching expressions of intimidation and fear. There was no time to answer the girl however as she jumped right into combat against them, Ranma was pleasantly surprised to find lightning hurt a lot more then she expected.

"ugh..." Ranma moaned as she awoke groggily, eyes clearing to reveal a hospital room. It wasn't the first time she woke up in a place like this though it had been quite a long time since her last visit. She could feel the sourness and ache of her body from all the damage though oddly enough she felt almost healed. There was no way she could recover so quickly after 'that', she must have been out a week!

"Oh your awake, I'm Meido Gaeshi" A frog faced doctor spoke from beside Raman's bed, he was looking at her chart with a warm pleasant smile.

"How long have I been out?" Ranma questioned and sat up in bed, narrowing her eyes a she looked down at her still feminine chest.

"Half a day, your damage has been healed." The doctor replied making Ranma boggle. "But I understand there was a rather unique event that occurred. I was informed you where cursed to change genders, and claim to be a guy?"

"Huh? Yea, who told you?" Ranma wondered, it was probably that weakling boy. "Just bring me some hot water and I'll show you."

"That won't be possible." The doctor spoke sadly and before Ranma could question him he continued. "I'm sure Touma explained what his ability had done to you, removing the magic that cursed you. After doing some checks myself I found that to be true, the curse placed on you has been completely removed."

"Then why am I still a girl?" Ranma demanded temper rising.

"Because you are a girl." The doctor stated warmly, setting the chart aside. "I did not discover one, but two curses placed upon you, or at least the evidence of them. I cannot be entirely certain but I believe you were originally cursed to be a boy, and later you received a curse that transformed you into a girl."

"Whoa, hold on. You expect me to believe that? I'm a guy damn it!" Ranma shouted.

"I am entirely certain you are and were born, a girl. You may have grown up as a boy due to a curse but you were originally a girl all along." Ranma could only gawk at the doctor, it wasn't true, something like that. Just who the hell was this frog faced man and how did he know so much anyway? He could just be making it all up or simply be wrong. She was born a guy, that's all she needed to know and she wasn't going to listen to any more of this.

"Just bring me some water and I'll prove it." Ranma demanded. The doctor looked like he wanted to argue but decided to do as Ranma asked and disappeared for a few long moments before reappearing with a steamy coffee cup of water.

"Now watch I'll just become a..." Ranma explained splashing the hot water over herself, it only succeeded in lightly scalding her and making her wet, still a girl.

"As I said the curse and its magic has been completely expelled. You will no longer change genders, this is your original form."

Ranma could only stare blankly down at her now soggy breasts, it had to all be a lie right? Maybe this was some bad dream. That's what she wanted to believe but even she couldn't deny the odd sensation of acceptance that the body she had now felt entirely natural to her, it was hers. When she was cursed both her boy and girl forms felt like cloths, when she was splashed it was like slipping out of pants and into shorts. They felt so similar they could have been the same body, but this one, it just felt... proper.

Despite her feelings, her mind was defiantly not ready to handle such information. Her mind screamed in denial but instinct and feeling couldn't be disregarded so easily. Damn it, if she was originally a girl, then how the hell did she grow up as a boy? Immediately her father's image filled her mind, and his words "To make you a man among men..." it couldn't be. Even 'they' wouldn't do something like that... but then again... maybe they could have. Feeling dizzy it was only moments before she passed out.


End file.
